


I Can't, But You Can

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, Emma can't touch herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't, But You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: taboo

Emma had always been fostered by horribly conservative adults. They all had the same stance on anything to do with sex.

Never before you’re married.

Don’t it at all, or else you’ll get diseased, or even die.

Don’t kiss boys, you might get pregnant.

And masturbating was certainly frowned upon, Emma remembered always having to keep her bedroom door open (if she had her own bedroom, that is).

You definitely didn’t have a chance in the group home, there was always one or two snitches would go to sleep last, just waiting for a chance to dob you in to the adults. They dealt with their pain of not being chosen by the latest set of prospective parents by bringing down suffering on the rest of them.

Even now, Emma can’t bring herself to have a good wank.

But she’ll certainly watch.

Mary Margaret blushes every time Emma requests that she touch herself. She is thrilled each and every time, amazed that Emma Swan found her attractive enough to watch in rapture as she dipped two fingers inside herself. Sometimes she’ll watch for Emma’s reactions. Flick her clit, and Emma will jump slightly, almost as if she felt it herself.

She loves it best when she teases herself to the point that she bites her lip to keep from coming, and Emma gets up abruptly from the chair and pushes Mary Margaret on the bed, kissing her softly before ducking down to thrust her tongue up into Mary Margaret.


End file.
